TEKKEN:DESTINY!
by Dune7
Summary: CH.4 is now at last up. Jin and Ling try to share a little reunion with unexpected difficulties. Mike Jenkins at last convinces Paul Phoenix to take him under his wing,and while in Korea,Hwoarang encounters an old foe!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S INTRO:

Hello,this is longtime fanfiction author DUNE7 speaking to you the reader on my latest project story.

This is also my first actual attempt at writing a standalone TEKKEN story. If any of you recall any of my last two and may I say feeble attempts at trying to create a Street Fighter VS Tekken story which I miserably copped out on,I must humbly apologise to you all for wimping out like that. Long story short,there was too much to go on with the story,and I wasn't quite familiar with the characterizations of the Tekken cast. Needless to say,it will not happen here on this new story,I assure you all.

Also,this story like my recent Street Fighter Countdown fanfic will also feature some OC's,but...they will feature characters that are closely based with certain characters,which you will see in upcoming chapters.

I also hope to give this story my best efforts ever after all the SF fics I did and the few KOF and MK fics I did. It's high time for a new fic that covers another game franchise,but the idea of this is to give a Tekken fanficion a more original and unexpected feel to it.

At least that's what I hope to achieve here,so expect the best here to happen.

Thank you for your time,pull up a soda and a snack,relax and enjoy the show!

Story note intro:

This story is set a dozen years(give or take actually.)into the future of what happened beyond TEKKEN 6,and shows simply a possibility of what might happen and or what might actually happen in the future lives of the cast of heroes and villians in the Tekken universe. Think of it as a possible future,or maybe an alternate timeline perhaps. Only in the world of fanfiction can we establish such ideas and concepts. Now,onto the story!

TEKKEN:DESTINY!

CH.1

THE YEAR 2022,the earth itself amazingly is still in one piece long after the devistating war that had occured.

The economy has at last recovered,but in some ways the damage has yet to be repaired.

A new fuel source has been established from one of the planets in our solar system giving new hope to vehicular transportation as well as manufacturing industries.

What has not changed in the course of humanity,man still wages wars,hunts animals to near extinction,engages in decadent and sinful desires and of course fights in a great tournament that was founded back in the 1990's known as the King of the Iron Fist tournament.

But...since the last contest that was held by Hehachi Mishima after he took back his company,has all but ceased to exist.

Some,who actually fimed the scenes of what happened in the contest air it on websites such as Youtube and Vimeo,some sell it as bootleg copies at flea markets,hoping to make a buck or two.

Some people even wonder what happened to the titans of those grand contest,where had some like Paul Phoenix,Marshall law,Lei Wulong,Yoshimitsu or even the recent warrior champion of Jin Kazama had gone to?

Would they ever hear of any of them again or will the next generation of heroes step up to the plate and gain control and victory over the next Iron Fist contest?

Would there ever be another Iron Fist tournament? That was the biggest and most unanswered question of them all.

JAPAN:

THE G CORPORATION.

Ever since Kazuya Mishima took control of the company,he has ruled there with a complete and total iron fist of his own.

He has grown almost as powerful as his father the dreaded Hehachi Mishima still the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu(Now crumbling these days by the looks of it.)

Kazuya sat at his desk,he wore a jet black two piece suit with red tie.

The years had been somewhat been kinder to him,in an evil sort of way.

His facial scars may have healed,but were forever a part of his aged and beaten face,he did learn to control his glowing red eye,but also for some stange and ironic twist,he himself had grown a thick black moustache,now looking a sort of younger version of his hated father.

Unfortunately,the years still did nothing to mellow his black and hatred filled heart.

He would never forgive his father for what he did to him so long ago,or the rest of the evil he had commited after that. He vowed to one day destroy his father and make the Mishima empire his own,it would make the G corporation the ultimate congrolomerate of power over the world.

After looking over the daily financial reports and signing some paperwork,he then got up from his desk and looked through the window overlooking a room down from his office.

It was his personal training room,and there was someone inside training.

The trainer was a young man,a fighter who was training under Kazuya ever since he found him.

He was tall,lean and muscular,and had a mane of dark red hair atop his head.

He wore a pair of black karate gi pants and he was practicing his fighting moves on the sandbag that hung from the ceiling.

The young fighter lunged several punches and kicks into the bag several times,he was fighting in the style of the Mishima karate style that Kazuya and his father and even Jin Kazama once used.

His efforts made him stronger,but to Kazuya's cold eyes,he saw a lack of something.

Kazuya snorted and then left the room.

While back downstairs,the young fighter continued to train his moves,until suddenly,he felt a sharp blow to the back of his neck.

"URRK!"cried the youth as he fell on his knees.

"BAKA!"shouted Kazuya as he kicked the youth across the mat.

"What did I tell you a few days ago?"

"Wha-wha-sensei?"said the boy. "I-I don't understand-I"

"SILENCE!" shouted Kazuya. "You will not speak until I permit you!"

The youth kept his mouth shut firmly and listened.

"I...told you to place all efforts into the training equipment you use,do not just..tap your punches,do what I taught you.

Slam hard-stike hard-leave a major impact in them-like so!"

Kazuya struck several punches and kicks into the bag,leaving a major pressure mark within them,with strands of electric energy surging through them.

"You see-you see that?"he said. "That is how you do it,weakling!"

The youth gulped and nodded.  
"Now-get back up and do so again."said Kazuya. "And you'd best get it right this time."

The youth got back up,took up his fight stance and then started to slam and strike several blows against the bag.

This time,he did it as his master instructed,in a fierce and hard striking manner.

Just as he did it,streaks of red crackling energy erupted from the bag.

Kazuya smiled. "Good,good just like that." he said. "And that is exactly how I wish to see it done,do I make myself clear Kristoffer?"

"Y-yes sensei."said Kristoffer.

"Good,I hope you remember that,especially for your sakes. I did not take you under my wing just so you can slack off in your studies and end up a soft disciple."

Kris nodded.

"Very good."said Kazuya. "Now return to your training...dinner will be served this evening,do not be tardy."

Kazuya then left the room.

Kristoff then felt a surge of anger and rage burn through him.

He then looked straight at the bag and struck a hard flying fist through the bag,punching a hole within it.

"Bastard!" he thought. "I may train under him...but I shall one day be the master when this is all over!"

Kriss then let down the bag,placed in a nearby storage bin and then took out another sandbag and placed it back up on the chain it hung from.

He then continued his rigorous training style that Kazuya instructed him to.

Kazuya continued to watch from his window.

"Good."he thought and grinned wickedly. "He is beginning to feel the rage,the hate I had felt. That hatred shall make him strong. Strong enough to overcome those who would stand in my way. For there is still so much to do,and of course so little time."

After several more minutes of training,Kriss pauses for a moment,and goes off to the nearby fridge for a shot of gartorade.

He drains it dry and then resumes his training.

As he continues training,he still remembers the day when he met his..'master'

BELIN,GERMANY 2014.

Kristoffer,a young boy of 12 ran down a dark alley as he was being pursued by a group of biker punks.

He was out scrounging for food and accidentally knocked over their stacked set of motorcycles in front of a local bar,and all hell broke loose for him after that.

"We'll teach you some respect you little punk ass!"said the leader in his german tongue.

"Nein-nein!"cried Kriss as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Suddenly,just as he ran around a corner,he found himself faced with a dead end.

"NEIN!"he cried again. "Dammit why is there always a dead end in these alleys?"

Kriss found an old wooden door and tried to pull it open,but it was to no avail.

"DAMN!"he shouted.

Suddenly,he turned around and found the biker gang staring him down.

"Uh-hello there happy biker gang..."he stammered. "...what's up with you all tonight?"

The leader,a tall and muscular man with a green mohawk atop his head stepped forward and struck the boy down with his back hand.

Kriss fell downwards and crashed to the ground.

"Ouch-didn't have to hit so hard y'know.."he muttered.

"SILENCE FILTHY BOY!"he shouted. "You have dared desecrate our sacred chariots as you callously knocked them to the ground.

"But-but..I said it was an accident."said Kriss.

"And I said-SILENCE!"said the leader as he kicked Kriss in the side.

Kriss winced in pain.

"The penalty for street trash like yourself is...death!"said the leader.

"Boys-have at him any way you like."

"Yes mein leader."said one of the punks. "This is gonna be fun!"

"NEIN-NEIINN!"cried Kriss.

The punks started to grab ahold of Kriss and beat him slowly and severely at the same time.

"Let-LET-MEEE GOOO!"cried Kriss,when suddenly a burst of crimson energy exploded from him,knocking the punks off of him.

"WHAT THE-hell?"said the leader.

Kriss laid there,panting for air.

"What-what did you just do?"said the leader.

"H-how the hell am I supposed to know?"said Kriss.

While the gang was about to attack again,one of them got up and accidentally bumped into someone who was passing by.

"Hey-watch where the hell you're going dumb ass!"he said to the stranger.

The stranger growled and then grabbed him by the throat,lifted him upwards and threw him against a nearby wall.

"Aw,now what?"said the leader.

Emerging from the shadows was Kazuya himself,dressed in a black zip up jacket and slacks.

"Anyone else here wish to die for their rudeness?"he said in fluent german. "Step right up!"

"What the-how dare you!"said the boss. "KILL HIM AT ONCE!"

The rest of the gang charged at Kazuya,but were met with a furry of punches and kicks that sent the bastards flying in all directions in the alley.

Some were unconscious,and some were dead.

All that was left the leader.

"Just you and me,dumkoff!"said Kazuya.

The leader's sweat dripped off his forehead and he felt was about to piss his pants any moment.

He had to do something and fast!

The leader ran over to the fallen Kris and pulled him in front.

"STAY BACK-or-OR I'LL KILL THIS BOY!"he said.

Kazuya snorted in irritation.

"Like I could care less about a pitiful little street urchin that a pathetic coward like you were just hiding behind!"

The Mishima started to step forward towards the two germans.

"N-nooo-I said,stay back!"said the leader.

Kriss couldn't believe what was happening to him,he couldn't take it another moment longer.

His rage and anger returned and another surge of crimson energy erupted within him.

The blast was so powerful it sent the cowardly thug crashing against the wall.

"Wha?"said Kazuya,who couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw.

"GAHH-WHAT THE HELL?"he shouted. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Kriss swung around and lunged at the man.

He swung a right hook that went for his face,then he punched him again and again until the man could not stand any longer.

Kriss then grabbed the leader by the throat and began to choke him violently.

"GASSPP-N-nein-please-gahhh!"was all he could let out before his air began to run out.

He was killing him.

Suddenly,Kazuya grabbed Kriss's left hand and pulled it away.

"No-he's not worth the effort anyways."he said.

"What?"said Kriss.

The leader fell to the ground,and lost consciousness.

"What do you think you're doing?"said Kriss as he pulled away from Kazuya.

"You were gonna let him kill me!"

Kazuya sneered and then kicked the young boy backwards.

"Ungrateful wretch!"he spat. "I saved your miserable little life..but..the only real reason I did it was that you displayed a power of Ki that I never saw before until now!"

"Ki-what-what is Ki?"said Kriss.

"Something that is found in fighters that you wouldn't understand,and I don't have the time or the patience for this!"said Kazuya. "Just do what you like and begone,I have important business around here!"

Kazuya then walked off.

Kriss couldn't believe what he had just been through.

His eyes narrowed and the rage began to cosume him once more.

"That's it!"he thought. "'I've had enough of being pushed around by bastards!"

Kriss then found an old coffee can and threw it straight at Kazuya,hitting him in the back of his head.

"WHAT THE?"roared Kazuya as he swung around.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THAT FROM AN UGLY BASTARD LIKE YOU SCAR FACE!"he shouted. "I'VE HAD IT WITH BEING THE WHIPPING BOY OF THIS DAMN TOWN! AND I'M GONNA SHOW YA!"

Kriss,in his blind rage charged at Kazuya and jumped at him.

But just before he could inflict any damage upon him,he was grabbed by the throat and lifted upward by the evil bastard.

"GAAK!"cried Kriss.

"YOU-DARE?"said Kazuya. "I AM KAZUYA MISHIMA-AND I TAKE NO GARBAGE FROM STREET TRASH LIKE YOU AND THOSE LOSER PUNKS THERE!"

Suddenly,Kriss's ki enegy flared up again and this time it was so bright and powerful it singed Kazuya's hand,causing him to let loose of the young boy.

Kazuya winced inwardly from the burning sensation he felt when the boy let loose his ki.

His very hand was partly scorched,but nothing he couldn't handle.

"That-that was indeed a very powerful Ki."he thought. "Perhaps far more powerful than anything I ever felt in my life."

He then looked down at the young boy who gasping for air,and his mind's eye he saw the young boy he was once was at his vicious father's feet.

"Hmmm..I see..."he thought.

Kriss looked up.

"What-what are you gonna do with me?"he said.

"I...usually don't do this but.."said Kazuya. "...if you wish sustanance,come with me at once."

"Uh?"said Kriss. "O-okay.."

Minutes later,Kazuya and Kriss were at a plush hotel.

Kazuya had the maids give him a hot bath and a hot and nourishing meal was prepared for him.

While Kriss at the dinner table that was in the suite,Kazuya watched him from the other end of the table.

"Tell me-"he said. "-what is your name,boy?"

"Krisstoff."he said. "That's the name my momma gave me-before..before she died."

"I..see."said Kazuya. ..you've been alone for some time then?"

"Yes,yes I have."said Kriss. "Your name..was..Kazuya wasn't it?"

Kazuya gave off a smirk.

"Yes..Kazuya Mishima is the name. I am...a renowned fighter and new CEO of the G corporation. Tell me-were you somehow born with that fiery red power?"

"I..I guess so."said Kriss. "It..only happens when I get angered."

"I see."said Kazuya. "A fiery temper triggered ki power."

Kazuya stood up and towered over the boy.

"I..offer you something,Kriss."he said. "And that something-is to change your life forever. I shall teach you how to use your Ki and strength. And with it,you shall never have to cower in terror of the fear of street punks or anyone ever again. What do you say?"

"I.."said Kriss. "..why..why would you do that?"

"Why?"said Kazuya. "Let's just say-you remind me of someone,that's all.

Still interested?"

Kriss hesitated for a moment,and then nodded.

"Yes,yes I shall learn from you,master."he said.

"Good,very good."said Kazuya. "Together,the world shall be ours for the taking!"

Kriss's flashback ended as he returned to reality.

For the next several years Kazuya trained Krisstoff in the Mishima fighting art sytle.

He taught him the self defense and fighting arts,he taught him how to be ruthless,efficient and powerfully skilled in the karate style that his master learned from his grandfather so long ago.

However,Kriss often felt learning the cruel and hardened ways of his master might not be such a good idea at times.

But he also learned it was not proper to upset or even anger his master at any given time.

Kriss however,remained strong in his position as Kazuya's disciple,he would make his master proud..no matter what.

No matter what.

CHARACTER BIO:

KRISSTOFF MISHIMA.

Age 20.

Height 4'5

Wieght 190 pounds.

Nationality Germany

Occupation:Student

Likes:To read books,to train and please his master.

Dislikes:To be angered.

Hobby:Collecting rock star posters.

Fighting style:Mishima style karate.

Allignment:UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME.

Fighting moves.

Crimson electric fist

Spin Kick

Flying thrust kick

Backfist spin

Rage flash

Dive Kick Assault.

NEXT:WE GET INTRODUCED TO THE REST OF THE TEKKEN CAST AS TO WHAT THEIR LIVES HAVE BEEN LIKE SINCE THE LAST IRON FIST CONTEST.  
ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

TEKKEN:DESTINY!

CH.2

Chinatown,San Fransisco.

7:30 PM saturday.

Location:Marshall china restaurant and dojo.

It had been several years since the last Iron Fist contest,once again neither Paul nor his old friend and partner Marshall Law didn't grab the gold.

Even when they partnered with famed boxer Steve Fox the plan didn't come through either.

It seemed that everytime those bastards the Mishimas had to win it one way or the other.

Or some Mishima relation like Jin Kazama.

Paul finally figured:"Aw f****it!" he thought. "I wouldn't be suprised if this damn contest was rigged from the start,and that filthy old bastard Hehachi Mishima was behind it all to begin with. From now on...i'm just gonna keep on fighting as a fighter circuit champion and let some other damned fool to try an'win that sham of a contest!"

And so,in the years that followed,Paul along with Marshall Law fought their way in every new and tough as nails fighting tourney they could enter. And through it all,Paul himself won many more titles than before and won a healthy amount of prize money in the process.

It was enough to help Marshall and his son Forrest rebuild a brand new Marshall China restuarant and dojo in one,and it looked like business was getting some headway at last.

It looked like things were going good,but even total happiness couldn't last forever.

One fateful night on the outskirts of New York City,Paul was heading home from winning an underground fight contest,an old...'enemy' crossed his path.

A single certain brown bear came in front of the road path he was driving through the forest they were in.

It was Hehachi's old pet bear Kuma who had been stalking and fighting Paul since the third Iron Fist tournament.

Sometimes Paul would win and sometimes Kuma would win.

But little did either of them knew that tonight would've been their final confrontation.

Paul slammed on the brakes of his trusty motorcycle and came screeching to a halt.

"Aw shit!"moaned Paul. "Not you again! Why can't I have someone Kazuya Mishima or Bryan Fury confronting me instead?"

Kuma growled and grunted at his arch rival.

"Come on,Kuma!"said Paul. "There's really no need to do this anymore-I mean i've quit the Iron Fist contest-I won't fight the Mishimas any longer,unless any of them challenge me that is. I won't get ya..I promise."

Kuma simply just sprinted forward and swung one of his paws at Paul.

Paul simply ducked and let out an irritated sigh.

"Alright you damn walking rug!"he said. "Don't say I didn't offer you a way out,and this time i'm really gonna make you give up on me!"

Kuma swung down both of his paws at Paul,but he managed to duck and jump away from harm's way as well.

The bear then charged at Paul and did a rollerball flip forward and was once again right on top of his prey once more.

This gave Paul an opening,as he thrust his right fist forward and slammed the bear right in the gut.

"WHAMM!"

And Kuma went flying backwards and landed on his very back.

Paul cracked his knuckles and stood proudly.

"Ya give up yet?"he said.

Kuma simply got up and shook himself off.

He then rushed forward again at his enemy.

"Guess not."said Paul as he shrugged.

Paul then ran forward and collided with the bear in a shoulder ramming fashion.

The two titans collided and thunder was heard throughout the valley.

Paul and Kuma started to do a heavyduty shoving match,as their feet started to scrape through the concrete road they were on.

Both struggled and grappled with each other,till Kuma then shoved Paul off and then grabbed ahold of him by the throat and lifted him upward.

"H-HEY-GAKKK!"cried Paul as he lifted up over Kuma's shoulders.

Kuma then threw Paul across the road and into the forest nearby.

Paul crashed against a tree and fell into the tall wet grass beneath it.

"Man!"he said as he got up. "Looks like you've gotten a lot stronger than before,Kuma.  
But i'm still gonna finish this once and for all!"

Kuma then leapt at Paul,literally diving in for the kill.

But just as he got close enough,Paul slammed his Burning Fist into the bear,causing him to go sailing backwards.

Kuma in turn crashed onto the ground once more.

He was down,but still not out as he leapt back to his feet.

"Ready for some more,honey breath?"said Paul.

Kuma grinned,and then was about to lunge at Paul once more.

When suddenly..

"BLAM!"

A sound and a single bullet went off at the same time and the right side of Kuma's head exploded in a shower of blood and muscle tissue.

"WHA?"said Paul as his eyes and mouth both went wide from the shock.

Kuma gave out last roar in sheer pain,then he fell sideways and crashed to the ground.

"K-Kuma?"said Paul as he checked Kuma's body. "KUMA?"

But it was to no avail,Kuma..was dead.

"Wha-who the hell did this?"said Paul.

As if in answer,a single man weilding a hunter rifle stood before him.

He was medium size,well rounded,wore a hunter's hat,coveralls and a thick grey beard.

"Heh-heh-I got him!"said the man in a southern accent.

"I got that big bastard bear but good! Holy shit-wait'll the guys all hear about this-I just shot me a big ass ol' grizzly bear!

Hey-uh..you okay buddy?"

Paul said nothing,instead he just went up to the man,gave him a fast and hard uppercut,and caused the ignornat hunter to go flying upwards and crash to the ground below.

He was out like a light,and Paul was plenty pissed off at what he saw.

"Sonofabitchin'hunter!"he said. "I OUGHTA-!"

But Paul knew that killing the dumb ass who lay before him would make him no better.

He then took a long look at his now dead rival.

"Aw-dammit all to hell!"he said. "Now what do I do?"

Hours later,Paul borrowed a pickup truck from a neighbor of his and took the dead carcass home.

It wasn't easy,but in the next few days,Paul had Kuma stuffed and mounted in his trophy room.

He knew it wasn't the best way to give a fellow warrior a burial,but he refused to let Kuma rot away in the forest or even end up in the clutches of any more hunters.

Paul even had a plaque placed in front of the stuffed Kuma.

It read:"KUMA-A GRAND AND WORTHY WARRIOR."

For Paul,he may have been rid of a rather tiresome oppoenent,but he knew it was no way for a fellow fighter to die,what a tragedy.

As the years went by,Marshall at last retired from fighting,and concentrated more on maintaining the business of the Marshall China restuarant once more.

He passed on all knowledge of his fighting skills to his son Forrest Law,who had just returned from his own journey of finding true strength and purpose in life.

Law even made Paul and Forrest head of the dojo as it's masters and took in and trained many young fighters in the art of karate,Kung fu and Jeet Kune Do.

Paul and Law also continued to fight their way through many streets fights and tourney battles,making a greater name for themselves than before.

But...for even someone like Paul Phoenix all good things had to come to an end sooner or later.

Whilst fighting in an intense final battle against a champion Muay Thai fighter,Paul did one his powerful scissor kicks.

He managed to knock out his opponent and win his battle,but...he severly pulled a muscle in his left leg.

The pain was enormous,he fell to to the floor,and howled in pain.

A day later,he was in the hospital in consequence.

The doctors examined his leg,they found he had torn a major muscle ligament.

He had surgery performed on his leg,but the doctor's assured him he would never be able to fight again as the result.

And so,with a heavy heart,and a scowled face,Paul Phoenix chose to at last retire from fighting.

"Well-f*** it all."he muttered.

Forrest and Marshall felt truly heartbroken for him as well.

"Well...at least it was during what he loved most."said Forrest.

"Yeah,but it still doesn't feel right for him does it?"said Marshall. "I mean..retirement? That's one way even I wouldn't want to go in my final years."

Days passed,Paul stayed at home in a deep state of depression and drunkeness.

Forrest felt he had to do something,but what?

The next day after he finished tutoring another day's worth of students,a young boy entered.

He was tall,lean,muscular and had on a black leather biker outfit that was similair to Paul's.

He even had blonde hair like Paul,except his was tied back into a single ponytail and he wore a read headband.

"Okay,Forrest-!"he said. "Where is he?"

"Uh-you're asking about Paul?"said Forrest.

"Well duh-who else would you mean,Steve Fox?"said the man. "I wanna face and fight him in a one on one match.

We his fans haven't seen him since the last United Fighters match back in Los Angelos..where the hell is he?"

Forrest let out a single sweat drop down on his head,and then gave a sigh.

"Man,I knew we should've made his injury public knowledge when we had the chance." he thought. "But he insisted it to his publicist that he simply retired after that match."

"Alright..uh-kid-or ah-who are you anyways?"he said.

"The name's Mike."said the youth. "Mike the hammer Jenkins.

I also happen to be Paul Phoneix's numero uno fan by the way. But..cause of his retiring...i've felt he's gone soft because of it.

I want him here and now and see if the old fart's still got it within him. Now-where is he?"

Forrest's lip turned into an annoyed sneer.

"Oh man-you are really asking for it you know that,Jenkins?"he said.

"Look,sorry to burst your bubble-but Paul doesn't teach her any longer. He lives,eats,breathes and literally craps at his home-in an undisclosed location..that I am not privelleged to give you at this point of time-or not at all,due to your dumb ass rudeness. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR AT THIS TIME YOUNG MAN?"

Mike was a little stunned at Forrest's last response,but he kept his focus on what he aimed for.

"So-you're saying he ain't here then?"he said.

"Erk!"said Forrest. "Didn't I just say all that ya stupid-gah-look if you're not here for a lesson why don't ya take a damn hike before I give you an ass kicking before I really lose patience here?"

"Huh,an ass kicking from you?"said Mike. "Look here man,I admire Mr Marshall Law,anyone who's friends with Paul is cool by me-but you ain't no Marshall from what I gather. I mean..only at least one Iron Fist contest years ago-and that was it? Take about coping out and hiding behind daddy's skirts."

"WHAT?"said Forrest. "You calling me a pussy or something? Well..that's it punk-I tried to ask you nicely to leave-but I sure as hell ain't taking insults from some peckerhead like you!"

"Than what are ya waiting for,Law man?"said Mike. "Come over and kick my ass."

Law creaked his head from side to side and then took up his fight stance.

"With pleasure ya little prick!"he said.

Forrest took a run at Mike and then took a flying kick at his opponent.

But just as he got close enough,Mike thrust his left fist into Forrest's very abdomen,and catapaulted him backwards across the room.

Law crashed up against a wall and sank to the floor.

"Heh...beat that."said Mike as he blew the dust off his knuckles.

Forrest groggigly and wearily got back up again.

"You little shit!"he said. "What the hell did you hit me with?"

"What did it look like?"said Mike. "It was my own version of Paul's Phoenix Smasher fist. Only I use it in a variety of vertical and horizontal ways than he ever could.

Now..any more questions,or do ya want more from me?"

Forrest growled,he knew the kid was tough,but wasn't going to take any further abuse from him.

"Okay kid."he said. "You wanna dance-LET'S DANCE!"

But before either could make another move,Mike felt something hit him right in the back of his head,and quite hard.

"ERRK!"cried Mike as he fell on his knees.

"What?"said Forrest in suprise.

Standing behind Mike was..Paul Phoenix himself!

He was dressed in a long black button down shirt,blue jeans and boots,he was also wearing his down a lot lately as well.

A single cane was also being held in his left hand for support.

"I heard all the ruckus just as I was coming here,Forrest."he said. "What the hell's going on?"

"What do ya think Paul?"said Forrest. "This damn little bastard's been asking for you and he's just been giving me hell with a single punch."

Mike then jumped back to his feet and confronted Paul.

"Yeah!"he said. "At last,I meet the Phoenix Smasher himself-in the flesh and in person!"

"Hey,settle down with the hooting will ya kid?"said Paul. "I got a bit of a headache today."

"Uh-yes,yes sorry ."said Mike. "Anyways,I have come out to seek and train under you great master."

"Train-under me?"said Paul. "You gotta be shittin'me."

"I-I shit on no one,great Phoenix."said Mike. "Ever since me and my buddies saw you in action in the Iron Fist contest 3,you've been a great legend and inspiration to me. I've trained and practiced your moves for some time now. Now-after you retired,I wish to train under you and carry on your fighting art. So your fighting style may live on!"

"Oh brother-"said Paul as he rubbed at his eyes.

He then grabbed Mike by the collar of his jacket and pulled him right close to his face.

"You dare-"he hissed. -to come in here and raise hell and pick a fight with one of my old friends here-and expect me to train a hothead dumb ass like you?"

"Well..well I uh-"stammered Mike.

"JUST GET THE F*** OUTTA HERE WILL YA?"shouted Paul as he threw Mike through the doorway out and out onto the sidewalk.

"Wait-no master I-!"said Mike.

Paul swung his cane down on the pavement right near Mike's crotch.

"URRK!"he cried.

"I SAID BEAT IT-NOW!"hollored Paul.

Mike then sprang back up,and got his fists drawn.

"Hey-you can't just throw me out ya old fart!"he said. "I came here to learn your style-and i'm not gonna leave till-"

Suddenly,Mike's verbal threat barrage was cut short as his cell phone on his belt started playing a short verse of Boston's More than a feeling.

"Aw dammit!"he said as he pulled it out and spoke into it.

"What-you need it now?"he said. "Nonono-i'll get there right away-don't get up or do anything okay?

Bye!"

Mike placed his cell back in his left pocket and re-adressed Paul.

"Shit-you got lucky Phoenix!"he said. "But I swear i'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah,whatever you say kid."said Paul. "Now get the hell outta here at once!"

Mike sneered at Paul and then took off across the street and down through a nearby alley.

"Sheesh-punks ass kids!"said Paul.

"Ha-ha-saved by the cell so to speak eh Paul?"said Forrest.

"Ah,I could've taken that little punk ass."said Paul. "But i'll give him this..he's got good taste in biker gear."

"Oh really?"said Forrest. "Gee,I wonder who could've worn that stuff even back then?"

"Huh?"said Paul. "Aw come off it Forrest,it don't mean nothing.

Anyways,i'm kinda relieved I didn't have to fight that kid,my damn leg's been giving me sheer hell lately."

"Yeah,I can see that by the cane."said Forrest. "Although,even if that punk was a pain in the ass on first contact,he did have a pretty impressive punch he used me."

"Huh,anyone can throw a simple punch man."said Paul.

"Yeah I know,but...he seemed to put a lot of effort into that one."said Forrest.

"Look,I have no plans on taking in any new students again okay?"said Paul. "I'm retired now,no need to."

"Okay-okay."said Forrest. "So uh...what are you here for right now anyways,Paul?"

"Just..in the neighborhood."said Paul. "You wanna get a drink?"

"Is that all you wanna do right now?"said Forrest. "Get plastered?"

"You got any better suggestions?"said Paul.

"To be honest,I do."said Forrest. "But..if you're buying,i'll bite."

"Heh,no problem."said Paul. "Just change your clothes and we'll go."

Meanwhile in Seoul Korea.

On the outskirts of the grand south city lay a small but well equipped motorcycle shop.

It's ownwer was that of someone who had been fighting in the iron fist contests and in the streets of the world for a very long time.

He was known as Hwoarang,Tae Kwon Do and one of the toughest biker thugs around,also arch rival nemesis of recent Iron Fist champion Jin Kazama.

But..that was the Hwoarang of a few years back.

Since the last contest and the recent death of his master the late great Baek Doo San..Hwoarang started to learn the wiser ways of being a fighter.

He renounced his gang member status,took up to starting a business of selling and repairing motorcycles.

Rang even made enough to open his own shop and titled the shop Hwoarang's chariot wheels.

The most suprising move he ever made even to most people he knew was this...

...he even took on a student of TKD as his own.

A young high school student named Hangul Song,who was also an enthusiast in TKD.

Rang saw the boy practicing the art on the local beach and took an interest in him,at the same time honoring his master's memory by taking in a student,just as Baek did for him many years ago.

The two fighters,one master,one student were in the very back of the shop in a hand made dojo of Rang's own making.

Hangul stood before Rang,and both were clad in white and blue TKD gis at that.

Hwoarang himself had aged a bit himself,his hair was shorter,he even grew a small but diginified looking goatee at that.

But his fire and passion for the art his master taught him still burned as always. And he was using it well as he continued to train his student in the ways of the great korean fighting art.

"Alright Hangul!"he spoke in a loud and firm manner.

"We've practiced for three hours straight,show me what you've learned this afternoon.

Hangul,with his dark brown hair and blue eyes bowed and looked straight at his master.

He then swung around and thrust a high kick in the air,then he spun around and did a turn kick,then again two more times.

Hangul then did leg sweeps,stab kicks,and then did a hop barrage kick.

"Very good."said Hwoarang. "Now-show me the mighty drop axe kick!"

Hangul nodded and then lifted his right leg upwards and held it for a few seconds.

He then brought it down,but in doing so he accidentally bounced his foot off the mat and fell backwards and on his very rump.

"AAAH!"cried Hangul as he crashed. "Aw dammit-I didn't get it right this time! Uh-please forgive my language and missing that one step move master-I-i'll ty to get it right."

Hwoarang simply smiled and laughed.

"Relax my student,no harm done."he said. "If I were the biker punk of my old days,i'd probably would've gotten pretty cross with you there.

Now come on,back on your feet and don't get so discouraged,you did pretty good there."

Hangul got back to his feet,straightened himself and bowed.

"Yes master,thank you sir."he said.

Hwoarang bowed his head and then looked back at the clock on the wall.

"My,how time flies."he said. "Well Hang,it's been a good lesson,but your parents are obviously missing you by now,and besides it's dinnertime,you'd better head home now. But no worries,we'll pick this up again next lesson,and we will get you to learn that axe kick sooner or later."

Hangul bowed again.

"Yes sensei!"he said. "See you tomorrow!"

He then went over to the wall nearby and picked up his shoes and dufflebag and left.

Hwoarang smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Bright kid."he thought. "Just needs to relax whenever I teach him that's all."

Rang then went back into the shop and went inside his office.

He then sat down at his desk,poured himself a drink of whiskey and soda and leaned back in his swivel chair.

He still remembers when his master died of a mysterious illness.

Before he died,he passed on written documents of the final mastery arts of the TKD styles he himself learned from his father.

He also requested Rang to renounce his foolish vendetta against Jin Kazama and to carry on a better life as a fighter.

Rang placed the now empty glass down on his desk.

He then looked at a framed photo of Baek that was on there as well.

"I...i'll always remember the right and wrongs you taught me,master."thought Rang. "And I swear to you that i've renounced my ways of living the life as a brutal punk ass."

He then opened a drawer from his desk and took out a small newspaper photo of Jin Kazama himself.

Rang then took out a push pin and placed the clipping photo on the wall.

"Some tasks and quests can never rest."he thought. "It was because of Jin and the Mishima empire that this world almost came to a crashing end when he took over their empire and held that damned Iron Fist contest years ago.

I've...i've also found and read files of what went on with him and that old bastard Hehachi Mishima. Not to mention Kazama's own father..that first rate asshole Kazuya Mishima isn't the nicest guy on the planet earth either."

Rang's eyes then went an angry narrow and he then slammed his very fist through the clipping and the wall it was on.

"THAT-that still doesn't change things between us!"he said. "I swear...I still owe him one final battle before I get on with the rest of my life.  
And I swear the next time we meet again in the next Iron Fist contest...only one us will walk away the winner. And if those two old shits the Mishimas get in my damn way-the more the merrier."

Hwaorang then pulled his fist out the wall and went off to take himself a shower.

While in other parts of the world,other old and new fighters were making plans for the next Iron Fist contest to occur.

NEXT:WE SEE WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE ONCE AND ONLY TRUE CHAMPION OF THE IRON FIST CONTEST JIN KAZAMA AND MORE ON PAUL,FORREST AND THE HOT HEAD KNOWN AS MIKE JENKINS. NOT TO MENTION WE DROP IN ON THE LIVES OF SUCH LEGENDS LIKE LEI WULONG,KING,ANNA,YOSHIMITSU AND MORE. ALL THIS AND MORE TO COME NEXT CHAPTER.

(End note:You might be seeing a lot more passing and deaths of certain older characters in the next few chapters of this story,so..if anyone here are fans of Kuma and/or Baek my apologies. Again,this is just a fanfiction that shows a possible future of what the Tekken universe may be like in later years. And,i'll try to corner as many Tekken characters as I can,but there's a whole list of them you know,just wait and see what happens in future chapters.)


	3. Chapter 3

TEKKEN:DESTINY!

CH.3

After Forrest changed from his tank top,and sweat pants,he changed into a long blue button down shirt and grey slacks with italian dress shoes,and he and Paul took a taxi off to the one of the best bars in town.

It was called the Blue Dragon,a hot spot for many a hot shot.

After they got out,and Forrest paid the driver they approached the bar.

"Personally,i'm glad you don't really tool around on that motorcycle anymore,Paul."he said. "You know how much your driving scared me."

"Ah,bitch about it why doncha?"said Paul. "I was a damn good driver and you know it pal. Now come on,let's get something to take the edge off."

"Yessir.."said Forrest. He then thought: "Geez..something's really buggin'him this evening,and I think I can guess what."

The pair then entered and were greeted by a number of sensations,good and bad.

There were frat boys and businessmen all getting sauced or stoned at the same time or either.

Various strippers and hookers were at the tables where their patrons were,either doing lap dances or giving all kinds of sexual activity to their eager and willing clients.

Sounds of techno rap and metal mashups were heard on the loud speaker systems all the while men and woman jammed and moved on the dance floor in the very back of the club building.

"Heh-busy as always I see."said Forrest. "Especially on a friday evening like this."

"Sure is."said Paul. "The Blue Dragon lives up to it's name almost every night."

The two fighters then got up the bar and placed themselves on a sturdy stool.

The bartender,a middle aged and lean looking man with a thick moustache approached them.

"Alright boys."he said. "What it'll be?"

"I'll have a screwdriver man."said Paul. "Forrest?"

"Oh yeah..um..a scotch on the rocks."he said.

"Coming right up gentlemen."said the bartender.

Forrest looked around at the surroundings nearby,he noticed a woman doing something oral to a hotshot businessman nearby.

"Ughh.."he thought. "Why can't they do that in the back or something? I mean,I know this isn't a family friendly place to begin with,but geez.."

The two drinks arrived and Paul took out his cash card.

"On me tonight Forrest."he said. "You'll buy next time of course."

"Of course-heh."said Forrest.

The two friends clinked their glasses and started to sip.

"Paul..i'm gonna have to ask you a bit of a personal question..and well...please don't get too steamed or anything or take this the wrong if I ask you,okay?"

"Okay,fair enough."said Paul. "What's on your mind then?"  
"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you bud."said Forrest. "You seem..well...you haven't been quite the same since-the accident."

Paul placed his drink sharply on the bar surface.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that."said Paul. "But i'm..fine and dandy okay,just fine."

"Are you?"said Forrest. "Look man,my dad and I have known you too long to think you'd carry on just dandy after you'd call it quits with fighting altogether."

"Hey,what do ya wanna hear Forrest?"said Paul. "Like I announded to you both,and the rest of the fighting world,I had to call it quits. I man,sure the surgery saved my leg,but it's not the damn same okay? I can't use them like I used to."

"But that's just it man."said Forrest. "It was just a leg that got wounded,you still got your fists,your fury,hell I even bet your fighting spirit is still intact even after all that."

Paul sighed.

"Yeah,and maybe it'd be pretty damn foolish to see a 50 something or more year old dude like me kicking the asses of the competition in my red p.j's.  
I'm sorry to disappoint you Forrest,but it's over-Paul Phoenix is officially retired. Nothing more to say i'm afraid."

"If you say so,man."said Forrest. "Just remember,if you ever change your mind or anything...dad and I can whip you back into shape."

"Doubt it."said Paul. "But the answer is still no as of this moment."

Suddenly,just as the two friends finished their drinks,they heard a commotion nearby.

"Aw shit!"said the bartender. "Now what the hell is going on over there?"

The tender left the bar and went over towards the dance floor area.

Sure enough,he saw a trio of hoods,one black,one white and one puerto rican were beating the hell out of a smaller hood on the edge of the dance floor.

The two other hoods were holding the youth in a firm grip while the black hood was punching and smashing his face in with a set of chrome knuckles.

"Didn't I tell ya man,didn't I tell ya?"said the lead hood. "Didn't I tell ya to lay off my sweet bitch honey-DIDN'T I?"

The victim started to protest. "H-hey-c'mon man..you know I didn't mean-mean nothin' I-"

The black punk slammed another fist into the youth's face.

"YOU WILL DAMN WELL SAY SHIT WHEN I TELL YA TO BITCH!"he roared. "And I wouldn't believe you none anyways,I found your used condom and clothes in her bed when I got there-you just snuck out is all!

Well uh-anyways."

The black hood continued to pummel the youth till the bartender came upon them.

"Aw man-not bullet man and his posse again?"he said. "Hey-I told ya to take your troubles outside didn't I man?"

"This ain't got nothing to do with ya man!"said Bullet. "We were just taking care of some personal business,and as as we finish,we'll be out the door,promise."

"You can take your business the hell outta here and outta here now!"said the tender. "You know the rules-no damn fighting or shit here! Now the get the f- outta here before I call the cops on your asses!"

Bullet man really lost his cool and then went straight up to the tender and simply headbutted him to the floor.

"I told you to piss off didn't I?"he said. "Well consider that a mild warning man!"

Bullet then turned back to the others when suddenly,he felt something trip him up and send him falling to the floor.  
"WHAT THE HELL?"shouted bullet.

It was Forrest Law and Paul Phoenix to the rescue,naturally.

"Alright,bullet prick!"said Paul as he waved his cane at the other hoods. "You really should've taken the bartender's friendly warning."

"Yeah,cause we're gonna have to kick your asses from here to the pacific ocean."said Forrest.

"You take out the other punks,i'll teach here a lesson he won't soon forget."said Paul.

"You don't have to even say please."said Forrest.

Forrest approached the other two punks while Paul planted his right foot into the ass of the still down bullet.

"You gonna get up,or am I have to give you an ass footsie?"he said.

Bullet rolled over and jumped back to his feet.

He then ripped off his white and red hood jacket and adjusted his knuckles.

"You-just made a damn dirty mistake home-boy-STARTING NOW!"he said.

Bullet thrust his whole body forward and did a straight through punch,but Paul dodged it and hit Bullet in the back of his bald head with the tip of his cane.

"Ow-mutha f-in dirty!"cried Bullet.

"Well come on,baldy."said Paul. "Ain'tcha gonna teach me a lesson I soon won't forget?"

Bullet growled and attempted another move,he thrust a whole stab kick forward,but Paul dodged it again and then slammed a forward elbow slam into his gut,followed by a backfist to his face.

Bullet staggered backwards,his very nose was busted from the blow.

"You-ya f-in little shit!"he said. "I'm gonna-!"

"Been there,heard that."said Paul grinning. "I think it's time I took out the trash-starting now!"

Paul charged forward and thrust out his very left fist and slammed Bullet in the very chest with it.

The impact was so hard it sent the thug flying backwards and slidding across the dance floor till he crashed into the wall at the end.

He was out cold.

Paul suddenly winced in pain and felt it coming from his legs.

"Man,haven't done that for a long time now."he thought. "Huh-punk ass loser."said Paul. "Just like they always were.

Hey,Forrest,how are you doing?"

Forrest was just finishing up with the other two thugs.

He slammed a few thrust punches into the punk's face and finished him off with a thrust kick that sent him crashing into a nearby sofa.

Forrest then faced the other punk who was weilding a switchblade.

"You're next man."said Forrest.

The white punk saw what he was facing,and what had happened.

"Aw shit this man!"he said. "I'm outta here!"

The punk was about to take off towards a nearby exit.

"Oh,no ya don't dumb ass."said Paul.

With all his strength,he threw his cane right at the punk,causing him to get clubbed in the back of the head and joined the floor with his boss man.

Everyone who saw the event applauded and hooted for the two local heroes.

"Hey man!"said a club patron. "That's Paul Phoenix-he was from the past Iron Fist contests!"

"Wow-and we saw him in action for sure!"said another patron.

Paul then helped the bartender up.

"You okay man?"said Paul.

The tender rubbed at his forehead.

"Yeah-but man am I gonna have a helluva headache when this night's over."he said.

"But hey man..thanks for stepping in and taking care of that damn riff-raff for me there."

"No prob dude."said Paul. "But hey-don't you have bouncers for that sort of thing around here?"

"Aw shit!"said the tender. "Bob and Billy-those dumb ass brutes-they said they were on their ciggarette breaks-when I get my hands on them!"

"Heh,come on Forrest-we'll clean up the mess here."said Paul.

"No prob."said Forrest.

Bullet and his two thugs were thrown out on their asses by Paul and Forrest,while the man they were beating up took the nearest taxi and headed for the hospital.

"Alright,Bullet man."said Paul. "Head on home,or we'll really tear ya a new one,capeesh?"

Bullet wiped away blood and tears from his face and got back up.

"Hey-f-you hard man!"he said. "I ain't gonna forget this man-no way no how!"

The trio of thugs then ran down the street and were gone.

"Yeah,been there heard that dipshit!"said Paul. "Sheesh-whatta loser that guy was!"

"I don't know ."said the bartender. "In case you don't know..Bullet Man there and his thugs belong to a nasty group of cut throats called the Bloodsport gang.

And he's caused some troubles here at the club before in the worse way."

"Huh,just another thug as far as i'm concerned."said Paul. "Come on Forrest,let's head back for some real R&R."

"Heh,sure thing Forrest. "Uh, you take care..and try to get some real bouncers in case you don't wanna go through this hell again."

"No prob man."said the tender. "I'm firing those dumbasses first thing tomorrow and get some real help."

The two fighters then started to head home.

Paul rubbed at his left leg,then his right.

"You okay?"said Forrest. "And please don't say just fine or dandy okay?"  
"Ah,just smarts a little that's all."said Paul. "I probably shouldn't have tried that stunt there,I could've just taken him out with a few hard punches."

"And if you didn't try that little stunt."said Forrest. "Bullet prick there just might have gotten the better of you there and all sorts of shit would've happened.

It's no problem really,even if it was just a force of habit. You and I did some good back there and stopped some punk asses from roughing up the shall we say innocent people there."

"Yeah well."said Paul. "Even if it was the right thing to do,i'm just too damn old to be doing it."

"You mean it made you feel rather young doing it,right,right?"said Forrest.

Paul gave off a silly smirk.

"Yeah...I guess it did at that."he said. "I did feel some satisfaction belting that bastard."

"That's the spirit and Paul I know."said Forrest. "Now as for some kind of direction-I-in the infinite wisdom of the Law family have a rather wonderous idea-"

Forrest declaration was cut short as a black mini-van cooper pulled up in front of the two heroes.

"Aw now the hell what?"said Paul.

The side doors opened and a small but armed group of thugs came out and approached the two fighters.

Leading them was the same thug that Paul had defeated.

"Aw hell-not you again!"said Paul.

"Yeah,it's the return of captain dumb ass."said Forrest. "And look who he brought with him-the loser lantern corps."

Bullet grinned wickedly and weilded his short metal baton in his left hand.

"Oooh..I am gonna so enjoy f-ing your asses up."he said. "You don't mess with the bullet man and the bloodsports and live to tell anyone else about it!"

"Yeah,you tell'im bullet!"said a gang member weilding a crowbar. "You mess with one us,then all of us man!"

Paul and Forrest took a look at each other.

"Can you believe this?"said Forrest.

"Hey,i've dealt with city street scum in all my years as a fighter,so it's not all suprising."said Paul.

"If you say so."said Forrest. "I'd just like to get home and a shower,but maybe we can get some more practice time with the locals."

"You said it."said Paul. "So let's do it!"

The two fighters took up fight stances,signalling for the gang members to come forward.

"Now you're talking ya doucheheads!"said Bullet. "Bloods take'im and trash'em!"

The gang members all charged forward and all hell started to break loose.

One member swung a bat at forrest,he simply jumped backwards from it and then kicked the punk in the hip,followed by a chop to the side of his neck.

The member went down like a ton of bricks.

"Heh,one down,several more trashbags to go."he said.

Paul swung his cane at a member,hitting him in the jaw with it,then he dodged the one using a crowbar,and landed a hard punch into his stomach.

The next one swung a metal bat at Paul.

Paul managed to block it off with his cane,but the hood was pretty resilient as he showed in his next brutal action.

He then swung the bat again and smashed his cane in two.

"Sonuvabitch!"said Paul as he tossed his smashed cane and placed both his dukes up.

"Come on ya punk turds-i'm ready for anything!"he snarled.

The hood tried to swing his bat down at Paul,but he caught it,and then pulled it away from his very grasp.

Paul then grabbed the punk by the collar of his hooded jacket and slammed him in the face with a hard punch.

The punk went crashing to the ground,but there were more where that came from as he was about to find out.

Forrest slammed a lunge punch to one hood,then a stab kick to another.

Paul decked and punched away the next several attackers.

Suddenly,he felt a sharp pain in his left leg.

"Errkk-dammit not now!"he said.

Bullet saw what was happening,and saw an opening.

The hood leader ran around to the side and took a leap at Paul's leg.

He slammed his baton at Paul's bad leg itself!

"OOOW-DAMMIT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"roared Paul.

"HA-NOW I GOTCHA!"said Bullet.

He then decked Paul in the chin with his baton and then slammed him in the back of the head with it,causing him to fall to the ground.

"PAUL!"said Forrest.

But before he could rush to his side,a large brawling hood grabbed Forrest from behind and caught him in an iron fist of a headlock.

"Arrgh-leggo dammit!"said Forrest.

"Now-dogpile his ass while he's down!"said Bullet.

The remaning punks then started to kick and hit him with their weapons.

"NO!"said Forrest. "GET OFF HIM YOU BASTARDS!"

Suddenly,a single garbage can came flying into the back of Bullet's head,causing him to crash onto a couple of his men.

"Hey what the hell?"said one of the punks.

Standing before them was the same youth that Paul and Forrest met with earlier,Mike Jenkins.

"Wha-him again?"said Forrest.

"Get offa him and get offa him now!"said Mike.

"Hey,mind your own damn business punk!"said another of the hoods.

"I'm making it my damn business ya losers!"said Mike. "No one messes with Paul Phoenix there and gets away with it!"

Bullet coughed and looked up at who was attacking them.

"Shit-get ridda that dumb ass and right now!he said.

The first two thugs charged at Mike.

Mike dodged the first punk and slammed an elbow into his back,knocking him downwards.

The next punk thrust his knife at Mike,but he caught him by the wrist,and then he got slammed in the pelvis by a hard punch that sent the punk down in a crumpled mess.

"That the best you can do fat ass?"said Mike. "Cause i'm just getting warmed up!"

The last two thugs lunged at Mike.

Thug 1 twirled a long staff at Mike,and then lunged it at him.

Mike then caught the staff,then broke off the tip and then did a shoulder ram into his chest.

He then finished him off with a hard uppercut.

"Next!"said Mike.

The last punk swung a pair of nunchukas at him.

Mike dodged and ducked the weapon,then he jumped upwards and kicked the hood in the throat.

"GAKK!"cried the hood as he staggered backwards.

Mike sneered and then finished him off with a dash punch to the chest that sent the punk crashing into a nearby fence.

"Man-he's..he's pretty good."said Forrest.

"Oh yeah,almost forgot."

Forrest slammed his fist into the groin of his attacker.

The big lug fell backwards in pain,and let loose of Forrest.

"I think you've done enough, ."said Forrest.

The thug growled in rage and attempted for another lunge.

Law grinned and then did a ferocious back flip kick that collided with the burly hood's chin.

One sickening crack and the thug was the latest to go down.

After that,Forrest ran back to Paul and helped him up.

"You okay man?"he said.

"Errghh..they just..hurt my pride is all."said Paul. "What the hell happened?"

"Belive it or not,kid leather pants just saved our asses."said Forrest.

Bullet stood alone at his enemies.

He was shivering in fear and rage at what just happened.

"I-I-cant' freakin'believe this!"was all he could muster for the moment.

"You got some shit to answer to baldy!"said Mike. "So what are you gonna do take your lumps,or leave with a piss trail?"

Bullet shook off his sweat and attempted to attack the youth.

"Hey-F-YOU MAN!"he said.

Mike lunged at Bullet and slammed a hard elbow into his chest.

"YOU-FIRST ASSHOLE!"he said as he followed it up with another move.

Mike did a leaping scissor kick that sent Bullet flying into the air.

The hood leader then crashed to the ground,and was down and out like the rest of them.

"Yeah-that'll teach ya!"said Mike.

Paul whistled at what he saw.

"Well,well...I guess you got some stuff after all."said Paul.

"Uh,yeah,yeah I do."said Mike.

Suddenly,the sound of police sirens were heard in the distance.

"Aw man-c'mon Paul,we'd better get outta here."said Forrest. "Come on,back to my dad's place for the moment."

"Right,right."said Paul.

"Well,take care guys."said Mike as he was about to take off.

"Waitaminute kid."said Paul. "You..come with us."

"What,are you serious Paul?"said Forrest.

"Always,Forrest."said Paul. "Come on,we've gotta talk."

"Uh..okay sure."said Mike.

Mike took Paul by the arm and the two helped Paul as he limped along.

They then found a nearby taxi and went back to the Law Dojo and restaurant.

AUSTRALIA.. SOMEWHERE IN THE COUNTRYSIDE.

2:00 in the afternoon..

A lone male figure ran throughout the paths of the forests,up and through the creeks and across the hillsides.

The young man,clad in a white hooded jacket,green sweat pants,and blue sneakers carried on with his morning workout routine.

It had been several years since the last Iron Fist tournament since he began his own self-imposed exile. He had to start over again,even change his name and some of his appearance so he would never be bothered again,or cause anyone any pain again.

The man who was japanese,was once known as Jin Kazama/Mishima,last head of the Mishima Zaibatsu,and last host of the recent Iorn Fist contest.

Now,he was known as Gen Forrest,a local hermit who lived nearby a peaceful town in the countrysides of australia.

The man known as Gen had arrived back at his modest,but comfortable log home he had built with the funds he had taken from the many accounts of the Mishima empire.

He went up to the front door,went directly to the bathroom to relieve himself,then came back out again and removed his hood jacket and went back out to chop some fire wood.

While he was chopping away,he couldn't help but feel a certain..loneliness...a loneliness for..old friends.

Some he knew well like Ling and Panda,some he got to know back in the recent Iron fists like Paul,Lei,the Laws,hell he even started to miss the likes of Hwoarang,pain in the ass rival punk and all.

But..he would always hold a terrible bitter hatred against his former family,namely Kazuya and Hehachi.

He swore even after all the hell that broke loose,after all that happened,he would never in any way follow their paths again,he would never be like them.

So..he vowed to forget everything about them,start anew,change his image even,which he did as he dyed his hair a deep brown and grew a bit of a goatee on his chin.

He vowed to grow his own legacy,forget the Mishimas,forget everything about them,and what he did during his tenure at the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Gen/Jin even managed to at last surpress the dreaded Devil Gene within,taking a step closer to his humanity that he was denied in the beginning.

But...he still couldn't shake the sad loneliness within him.

Suddenly,he heard someone calling his former name.

"Jin-JIN!"said the voice,the voice of a woman.

"Eh-what?"said Gen as he looked up from his axe chopping.

Standing before him was a tall,lean and pretty looking woman of chinese blood.

She was wearing a long light brown fur coat,small hiking boots with green cargo pants and had on a mohair sweater underneath and black gloves,and was carrying a shoulder dufflebag with her.

Her long black hair hung behind her in a single ponytail,and her deep dark eyes radiated a true sense of beauty.

It had been awhile since Gen had last seen her,but he recognised her the mintue he saw her.

It was Ling Xiayou herself.

"L-Ling?"said Gen.

"At last!"said Ling. "At last i've found you Jin-and you don't know how good it feels to see you!"

NEXT:LING TRIES TO CATCH UP WITH JIN AS APPROACHING HIM ISN'T AS EASY AS SHE'D HOPED. MEANWHILE,PAUL LEARNS MORE ABOUT THE YOUNG HOTHEAD KNOWN AS MIKE JENKINS. WHILE IN OTHER PARTS OF THE WORLD WE SEE MORE OF THE TEKKEN CAST AND WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THEM NOW. ALL THIS AND MORE TO COME NEXT CHAPTER!

NAME:MIKE(THE HAMMER)JENKINS!

Age 18.

Height 5'8

Wieght 198

Occupation: Bouncer at local bar.

Likes:Fighting,learning new fighting moves.

His mother.

Dislikes:Street Scum. Taking no for an answer.

Fighting moves:

Burning fist thrust

Upward scissors kick.

Thrust kick

One two lunge punch.

Flying kick thrust.

There will be more on Hwoarang's TKD disciple Hangul next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

TEKKEN CH.4

Gen (AKA Jin Kazama)was at last standing face to face with an old face and friend he hadn't seen in years.  
Her name was Ling Xiaoyou,former high school student as well as one time disciple of famed martial arts master Wang Jinrei.

Gen was suprised by the appearance of an old friend,suprised at least on the surface,but after he stopped with the sudden stare he turned back to his firewood.  
"Uh..hi..what are you doing here?"he said.  
"Wha-what do you mean what am I doing here?"she objected. "Jin-is that really any way to speak to an old friend?"

Gen sighed in irritation.  
"First off,I no longer go by that name,and second unless you have a specific reason to be here,please take your business eleswhere,i'm sorry to say that i'm very busy right now."

Ling snorted in irritation,then walked up behind him and planted her right foot into his very ass,and quite hard!

Gen fell forwards and landed right on his chin.  
"You unsociable little prick!"she spat. "I come all this way,haven't seen you in years,and this is the 'warm'greeting I get?  
Well-if you still have any social abilities or caring within you,i'll be staying at the local motel and the bar with it! You've still got time left if you still care about anything right now.  
THINK ABOUT IT!"

Ling then picked up her dufflebag,and in a steamed fury hoofed off.  
Gen meanwhile got back up and rubbed at his backside,which was definitely sore from the blow.

"Oookay..."he thought. "..that was rude,Jin old boy,maybe you'd better try again on the 2nd time."

Without another thought,Gen placed his black denim jacket on,locked the front door to his cottage and went after Ling.  
But kept at a safe distance at first.

WHILE BACK IN NY USA.

Paul and Mike Jenkins took a taxi to the area of NY known as the bronx.  
Even back then,Paul was never fond of this rough as hell itself part of the city,but he learned in recent years thanks to the efforts of NY's newly elected mayor that certain plans of budget and law enforcement had at last tamed the once vicious town.

The taxi let them off at a street marked Main and the pair went up to a certified apartment building colored grey and blue.  
There was even a large basketball court nearby and a group of teens were playing against each other.

"Welcome,to my humble abode ."said Mike as he led the way.

Mike lead Paul inside,and the two went up to a nearby elevator that took them to the 3rd floor.

Once they arrived,Mike lead Paul down a corridor of doors till they arrived at a door marked #5.  
Mike then took out a single key,unlocked it and the two men entered.

Once inside Paul found a pleasant and homely sight.  
There was a small but well equipped kitchen,a dining room,a living room,a bathroom and two bedrooms within.

The walls were all painted a nice shade of dark red and orange,and several fancy light fixtures were attached to the ceiling and walls.

"Hmmm..nice place."said Paul. "I used to have an apartment,just wasn't as nice as this."  
"Heh,I can believe it."said Mike.

Suddenly..  
"Mike-MIKE!"called a female voice from one of the bedrooms.  
"Is that you?"

"Yeah,it's me mom!"Mike called back.  
"Sorry,be with you in a moment,just...sit there on the sofa couch."

"Uh,sure."said Paul.

The old fighter went over to a large green plush sofa couch and sat down on it.  
He then noticed a white and black cat walk across the floor.  
"Huh,a cat."he thought. "Nice kitty,nice kitty."

The cat gave off a loud meow at Paul,and Mike then re-entered the room.  
"Hey there,tuna."he said as he picked up the feline and stroked it.  
"I see you met there eh?"he said. "Just think of it,a living legend of the Tekken fighters,right here in our living room."

Paul smirked at the witty remark.  
"Okay..Mike,before we go any further on the details of what you wanted with me,mind filling me in some details on what else you really are,and not just some ass-kicking thug?"

"Oh,uh-yeah sure,why not?"said Mike as he placed Tuna in his basket and then sat down in the sofa chair across from Paul.  
"Well...i've admired you since I first saw you in the second Iron Fist contest 2 years ago,I mean you should've won those tourneys and not those damn Mishimas,right?"  
"Heh,yeah..well..somehow i'm beginning to think those tourneys were rigged to begin with."said Paul.  
"Uh,right."said Mike. "Anyways,when I first took up street fighting and karate,I wanted to be a great a fighter as you, ."  
"So...is that why you decided to raise hell with my pal Forrest in his dojo yesterday?"said Paul.

Mike blushed in embarassment.  
"Heh..well..i'm-i'm really sorry I did that, ."he said. "I..just thought i'd use the tough ass guy routine to get what I wanted-that's all."  
"I see."said Paul. "Look..Mike..I really appreciate you saving the asses of Forrest and I myself,but...you have no idea what it's like to live the tough life of the fighter I used to live.  
You've got to train hard and long day in and day out."

"But I have been training hard,really I have!"said Mike. "I even work as a bouncer in one of the other clubs,I get plenty of experience in street fighting even."  
"I dunno man."said Paul. "I am-retired after all these days."

"Mike!"called his mother from the bedroom.  
"Oh uh-just a moment."said Mike as he ran to his mother's room again.

After a whole minute,he came back to inform Paul.  
"Uhmm..you won't believe this..but..my mom-wants to speak with you."he said.  
"Your-your mom?"said Paul.  
"Yeah,you heard me,Phoenix!"said the woman's voice. "I need to talk with ya!"

"Oh brother."grumbled Paul as he got up and went to the woman's bedroom.  
"Uh,call me if you need anything."said Mike.

Paul walked into the bedroom of Mike's beloved mother.  
The room was decent enough itself,orange and white wallpaper,a large brown dresser with mirror on the left,a large bed with bedposts at both sides and several portraits of Mike as a young boy with his parents,most of them were of the widow's beloved husband as well.

Paul got a good look at Mike's mother.  
She had shoulder length pale blonde hair and was a lean and wrinkled wreck of what she once was.  
But,despite being currently bedridden,under the covers and clutching an inhaler,he could see the strong and determined look into her green eyes that she wanted to talk with Paul about something.  
And that something was very important.

"Uh...Paul Phoenix at your service, ."he said.  
"Please,call me Jenny."she spoke in a weary yet tough New York accented voice. "And oh yeah,sit there on the wicker chair will ya-we got a lot to talk about right now."

Paul looked behind him and saw a thick and brown stained wicker chair near the closet.  
He sighed and sat down in it,approaching Jenny.

"Okay-eh-Jenny."he said. "Just what the hell is it you and your boy there wanna see me about anyways?"  
"Can you guess,Phoenix?"said Jenny. "He wants you to take him under his wing,make him your student,that's what."  
"Well I-uh-you see.."stammered Paul.  
"Oh,I getcha what he's been like,Phoenix."said Jenny. "Brash dumb ass from hell storming in and demanding you take him in. Well-that I assure you was no way in hell the right way for him to do it.  
And i'm sure he made a regular ass outta himself there in front of ya didn't he?"

Paul chuckled a bit.  
"Yeah,he did."he said. "I gotta admit,he sure as hell reminded me of myself in my youngers years,hanging out with the worst biker bands this city ever had to offer."  
"Well,he did tell me all about what happened there as well as what happened when he saved both the asses of you and your asian american friend there. I...personally think you owe him a debt of gratitude for one,  
Phoenix."

"I-I do?"said Paul.  
"Well,what the hell do you think then?"said Jenny. "I may not know much about you martial artists,even from the recent Tekken circuits,I mean Mike himself did me all about you though in recent years.  
But..I do know this about men like you...you'll be indebted to anyone if you're honorable enough. I mean,are you honorable,Phoenix?"

"Well..ah..absolutely."said Paul. "When someone saves your ass,you should do the right thing as a man,and a fighter."  
"Good."said Jenny. "So,please..Paul no more tight ass excuses here and now-please...grant this dying old lady a last request..and teach my boy how to fight..just like you."

"Well..."said Paul as he looked at his legs. "I would like my fighting style to carry on after I completly retire."  
"That's also a good enough reason."said Jenny. "Mike's got guts,and all the heart he can handle. He's copied and watched every video and appearance you ever made in those recent Iron Fist contests.  
So..what the hell are ya waiting for? Train him already dammit!"

Paul smirked and then arose.  
" Jenkins."he said. "It will be my honor to teach him. But..no promises okay? I don't do soft training or go easy on my students yea hear?"  
"Heh,I can just imagine."said Jenny. "Just remember he is still my boy...and if you really I mean really injure him in any way..don't you think I won't sue your ass for it either.  
I still got a pretty good lawyer from uptown manhattan."

"Uh-yeah-sure."said Paul.

Mike was sitting cross legged on the couch,trying to do some yoga excersies.  
"Yo mike!"called Paul as he suddenly came in.

"Wha-YAAAAH!"cried Mike as he fell forwards and nearly onto the floor.  
"Uh,what is it ?"he said.

"Two things,one cut out that yoga shit,it's for pansies and you know it."said Paul.  
"And second,your mom gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Starting tomorrow,you'll be my first time in years student."

"I-I will?"said Mike as he got back up. "ALRIGHT!"  
"Quiet your ass down in there will ya Mike?"shouted Jenny. "You want the landlord on our asses anytime soon?  
"Oh uh-sorry mom."said Mike.

Paul let out a large belly laugh.  
"Looks like I might not just be retired yet,no sir."he said.

JAPAN THE MANJI PARTY HQ.

A lone figure sat in the very darkness of a single training room.  
He was sitting in the lotus poistion,trying to gather his very thoughts and feelings together.  
The ninja himself had come a long way from his beginnings in the manji caln as well as the first ever Iron Fist contest he entered so many years ago.

The ninja had been the head of the Manji Party for many years and had brought it up as a powerful group helping those in need and crushing any evil threats to the country of Japan.  
There had even been a rush of new members oer the years,bringing a new sense of power and trust to the clan.  
He even had his final cyborg body re-fitted by his old friend and benefactor,the late Dr. Boskonovitch who had recently passed away due to a mysterious illness.

The ninja was none other than Yoshimitsu,heroic manchine ninja of Japan and the tekken contests.

But...despite all his accomplishments,he felt that he had yet to achieve two tasks that were nagging him for some time.

Two evils..still on the loose.  
One was the eternally wicked Hehachi Mishima and the dreaded Mishima Zaibatsu that had also infected the lives of not one but two family members.  
And...the evil and merciless cyborg killing machine known as Bryan Fury.

He arose from the shadows and revealled his newest body.  
It was made of the re-enforced steel and plastic,and it's colors were of jet black and red.  
His latest face mask was of a skull face and a single samurai helmet adroned his head along with round shoulder pads of armor.

He even had on a new pair of insect-like wings from his 4th model body.  
And his newest sword was another device of steel and energy.

Yoshi unsheathed and spun it around himself.  
He vowed that he would bring Hehachi to justice as well as once and for all destroy fury,even if it cost him his very life.

Yoshi swung past a large wooden beam that was for training purposes,and the very thick column of wood split in two from the sword strike he completed.

"Soon,Fury."he said. "Sooner than you think."

While back in Australia at a local pub.

Ling sat down at the front of the bar and sipped a large My thai drink.  
"That..that damn bastard!"she thought repulsively. "After what all we went through together.  
Treating me like an outsider!"

Just then,Gen entered the bar and found Ling.  
He took a deep breath and sat down beside her.

"Is this seat taken?"he asked calmly.  
Ling turned around and saw a now meeker and blushing Gen standing before her.  
"No..it's not."she said.  
"Uh,okay..good."said Gen as he sat down beside her.

Ling continued to drink her beverage.  
Gen sat silently beside her.

She then broke the silence.  
"If you're gonna apologise,do it now."she said sharply.  
"Okay fine."he said. "Ling,I am real sorry about dissing you that way earlier,I...I just hadn't seen you or any of the old gang in such a long time."  
"And I guess you're offically sucking at the social graces right now huh?"said Ling.  
"Yeah,I guess I am at that."said Gen. "And I do mean this when I say,it is really good to see you again after all these years. Please let me make it up to you,i'll give you the tour of my humble abode and such."

Ling finished her drink and left an australian banknote on the bar.  
"Thank ye missus."said the bartender. "G'day to you then."

Ling got up and was about to make her way to the exit.  
"Come with me then."she said.  
Gen nodded and followed her.

Gen and Ling went outside and around the corner.  
"Alright...Gen."she said. "Let's start over this time,and no funny business,or we might just start kicking each other's asses."  
"Heh,fair enough as they say around here."said Gen. "Ling."he said. "Jin."said Ling as she hugged him. "Oh,it's so good to see you again."  
"Likewise."said Gen. "How..are your family,friends and that Panda of yours holding up?"

"Oh,my family's retired these days."said Ling. "My old school mate and best friend Miharu you remember her went on to college herself.  
Panda..she..she's back in Japan...in mourning."

"In..in mourning?"said Gen.  
"What about?"said Ling.  
"You obviously didn't hear."said Ling. "Hehachi Mishima's old pet bear Kuma was killed by a crazed hunter. From what I heard..Paul Phoenix nearly beat the bastard to death for doing it."  
"Geez."said Gen. "I remember hearing that Paul and that bear were some bad rivals to each other in the recent contests."  
"You got that right."said Ling. "As for Paul well...let's head back to your place and we'll talk some more then."

"Okay then."said Gen grinning.  
The two old friends went across the street and walked upwards the stone laiden pathway up the hillside.

WHILE BACK IN SOUL,KOREA...

Hwoarang drove his motorcycle through the streets of his hometown,his thoughts still brooding about where Jin Kazama was and when the next Iron Fist contest would begin.  
"That old fart Hehachi has been in charge of his lonely corporate throne for some time now."he thought. "Ever since Kazama decided to resign as CEO and gave it back to him a few years back.  
Hehachi may have been a formidable oppoenent even for his elder years,but even he knew he wasn't getting any younger and couldn't live forever. If he holds another Iron Fist tourney,it would probably be for the final time ever.

Either way,when it does happen,Hong and I will enter and we'll be unstoppable to the end,and hopefully Jin will be there as well,and we'll come to blows for the final time."

Suddenly,a giant explosion was heard nearby,which caused the Korean to slam on his brakes suddenly.  
"WHAT THE HELL?"he shouted.

A fireball erupted from the other side of the street and was near a place which a local like Hwoarang was familair with.  
"That came from a local military armory I know of."he thought. "But what could be taking place there?"

Without nearly thinking,Rang revved up his bike and took off up the street until he made it to where the explosion took place.  
He stopped right at the corner sidewalk and leapt off his bike.

Standing before him,the entire front doors were ripped open and a wall of fire was seen through the gaping holes.  
"What-what happened?"he thought. "Who could've done this?"

As if in answer,someone emerged from the fire.

He was a tall,and muscular humanoid who had greyish white hair,dark bronze skin and was wearing a black and green military get up of tank top,cargo pants and hiking boots.  
His face even sported a matching grey beard and his very eyes radiated a look of evil and malice.

Even though he looked older,Rang remembered him from the last Iron Fist contest he saw him fight in.  
"Bryan-Bryan Fury!"he said.

"Huh?"said Bryan. "Correct."said Fury. "And you are...?"  
"I didn't expect a thug ass like you to remember me."said Rang. "But i'm sure you'll recall a couple of Tae Kwon Do's that fought in the last Iron Fist we were all in. I was one of them."

"TKD eh?"said Fury. "Oh yeah..now I remember,you were that stupid biker punk who got his ass handed a few times from that Jin Kazama guy. Heh,serves ya right for being the cocky ass type to begin with."  
Rang sneered in disgust of the villian's arrogance.  
"And I see you haven't changed a damn bit I see."said Rang. "Still wrecking shit wherever you go,Yoshimitsu should've took you out when he had the chance!"

Bryan's eyes glared in anger at Rang's comment.  
"You dare mention that name to me?"he said.  
"Huh,looks like I touched a nerve there."said Rang. "How about you surrender your ass so I can call the cops on you for what I see is common vandalizing?"

Bryan thrusted his whole body forward and swung a single punch at the TKD,but Rang simply dodged it and tripped the cyborg with his left foot.

The villian fell on both of his knees.  
"You've obviously slow there as well,Fury."said Rang. "I saw that move a mile away."

Fury snarled in disgust and saw Rang's motorcycle.  
Without a word,he picked it up with his bare hands and lifted it in the air.  
"Hey-what-what are you doing?"said Rang.

Bryan smiled wickedly and snapped the cycle in two as if it was made of bread.

"MY-MY BEST BIKE!"shouted Rang. " YOU-BASTARD!"  
"And what are you gonna do about it,red?"said Bryan. "Still gonna call the cops on me?"

Rang sneered once again and took up his fight stance.  
"I'll show ya what i'm gonna do-C'MON!"he said.

Bryan smirked and positioned himself into his fight stance.  
"I had a feeling you'd say that."he said. "Let's go!"

While a couple of miles away..Hangul was heading home to change into his TKD gi and then head over to master Hwoarang's dojo for another afternoon of training.  
Suddenly,he smelled smoke and saw it rising over some buildings.

"Oh man!"thought Hangul. "That's in the same vicinity where sensei's bike shop is. I hope he's okay-i'd better go see what's going on right now!"

It was a decision that Hangul himself might end up regretting before the day was over.

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!

(Author's note:First off,I apologise right off the bat for taking so darn long in getting the next chapter of this new fic up. As usual,I had to deal with a lot of complications and distractions with life itself.  
Also,it didn't help that I was getting a bit of a case of writer's block in dealing with this story,and to top it off,my family decided to get a new computer when our last one was getting too old to use anymore.  
Rest assured,I will still continue with future chapters of this story,but for the time being,I am going to place this fic on hold for a few months time so I can get on with some new ideas for some new fics I really want to do right now. Once I get them done,I swear I shall continue with the rest of TD. Again,any ideas for this particular fic will be appreciated,so please PM them to me when you can. Thanks again,and see you again soon with my next creation here at . Later.)


End file.
